


Put Your Curse In Reverse.

by WhatTheWentz



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, sad kol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘Family Above All’ indeed.  I’m not included in this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Curse In Reverse.

My family hated me. Although they denied it, I knew. My name is Kol Mikaelson, and I was once a vampire of great worth, someone people feared... And then I died. I know, it sounds really weird, but I actually died. And I don’t mean near-death-experience-I-saw-the-light kinda death. I mean staked-in-the-heart-and-murdered kind of death.  
And then my witch mother put me in a stupid mortal body. My body was a British warlock, and don’t get me wrong, Kaleb was a handsome fellow and I loved being able to do magic again, but I realised that I could die easier now that I was human. Plus, my family still hated me. It had began to drive me insane - well, more insane.

Looking at my phone, I saw that Davina had not texted me back, and I was beginning to get frustrated, muttering under my breath, concentrating so hard that my temples stung - yet another human weakness. Niklaus, my elder half brother gave a sly smirk that he thought I didn’t notice.

“What?” I grumbled, looking at him, “What is so funny?”

Nik laughed, “Obvious that you have a girlfriend, little brother.”

“Don’t.” I growled.

He furrowed his brows, “What is it, Kol?”

“I’m not... Not the little brother.” I put away my phone, sitting up, “That implies I’m part of the family.”

Nik looked slightly upset at that, “Kol... You are my brother.”

“Bullshit!” I jumped up, and several of the lights went out, “I was never apart of your stupid Always and Forever!”

He warned, “Calm down, Kol...”

“Why should I?” I screamed, and a table went flying across the room, “You, Bekah and Elijah play happy families whilst I’m stuck in this bloody mortal body, able to die. I’m the one who fucking did die, and you didn’t even care!”

He walked closer, and I telekinetically threw things at him, each knocking him back, “Kol, you will calm or I will make you!”

“Go ahead, Nik.” I hissed, “Just proves my point. You love Marcel more than you ever did me.”

Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel walked into the room, Marcel scowling when he saw me, and I returned the glare angrily.

“What on earth is happening?” Elijah looked at the carnage I had already created.

Nik replied, “Kol has yet again lost his sanity.”

“Oh, go on.” I spat, “Make me the villain.” I huffed, “S’pose it makes it easier, don’t it? You being the scorned, tragic hero, the man people pity and love.” I knocked over a glass of water and huffed, staring at the slight puddle on the laminate, “And I’m left out in the cold. Alone. No wonder I’m so maniacal.”

Rebekah sighed, “Kol... Calm yourself. Please.”

“And what about you, sister?” I choked, looking up at her with pain filled eyes, “You cared more for the cure than me. You mourned me all but a day. I watched you, and it actually hurt.” I let out a humourless laugh, “You know, I always thought I couldn’t feel pain, but I was so damn wrong.” I looked her straight in the eyes and admitted, “I truly wanted to die on the other side, it was so lonely. I wanted death. If that makes me a coward, then I’m a coward. I can admit it.”

Elijah stepped forward, his face hard, “Kol... stop this.” he looked down at the water on the floor.

“And what about Elijah?” I laughed again, “You say nobody can touch your family yet when I died, you did nothing, and you had several chances to kill Elena. All of you did. But you didn’t care.” I looked down at the puddle again, “‘Family Above All’ indeed. I’m not included in this.” I balled my hands into fists, and the water ignited into a tiny flame, “Maybe I should just leave again.” I could feel actual tears in my eyes, “Nobody would care. Not anymore.”

Elijah blurred behind me and grabbed me, making me scream out and several bookcases fall over, the books flying out, Marcel dodging them. I felt my elder brother’s arms around my waist and I struggled, trying to pull more objects our way to knock him off, but he snarled at me, tightening his grip, so I gave up and slumped, feeling the tears start to fall, a harsh sobbing noise escaping me.

“Kol...” he pulled me close, letting us both fall to the floor with the force of my crying, then tucked my head under his chin, “Hush, little brother...”

I gasped out breathlessly between each little sob, “Not... I’m.. not.”

“You are our brother.” Niklaus walked over, Marcel and Rebekah in tow, “I care for Marcel, but you are my family. Always and forever, okay?”

Marcel said, “I might not like you, but you must know... I’d like to get to know you like Klaus does.”

“I-I...” I rattled, and Bekah sat the other side of me, also hugging me.

She whispered, “I did mourn you on the inside, Kol.” she kissed my wet cheek, “It took all my will not to murder that bitch Elena, or break down thinking of you. I loved-- Love you. You’re my big brother, okay?”

“We all care for and love you, Kol.” Elijah wiped some of my tears away, and the flame on the ground went out, “Nothing will ever change that.” I felt his lips press to my forehead and gave a tiny smile, happy for once.

Nik and Marcel looked at each other, “Time to go deal with Finn.”

“N-Nik?” I began.

He gave a sincere look, “Yes?”

“Always and forever, you really mean it?” I asked.

He nodded, “I do.”

“Thank you.” I looked at my family, my tears all cried, “You made me feel better, all of you. I-- I love you.”

I saw Elijah grin and felt him give me a small squeeze, “I love you all too.”

“And I.” declared Nik.

Bekah smiled, “Always and forever.”


End file.
